


The Apprentice

by RandyJW1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Darth Vader, But don't tell him that!, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mileven, Older Sibling Steve Harrington, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Steve Harrington Is the Best, the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyJW1/pseuds/RandyJW1
Summary: It was only procedure. Intel had come in about a living Jedi. The Dark Lord of the Sith: Darth Vader saw to these matters personally. However the lone Jedi wasn't what caught Vader's attention. Some where close a being with far greater force abilities is near.A child.Impressed with her raw potential Vader trains her in the ways of the dark side. However his new apprentice is resistant, will she succumb to the dark side, or will she escape the clutches of her master and the empire? Welcome to The Apprentice. A Star Wars meets Stranger Things story.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I started this on Wattpad and decided to bring it here. I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing. Also I have an original book on Wattpad if you want check that out, under the same name. It's called Son of the Monkey King. 
> 
> Anyway self promotion aside I have big plans for this so let me know what you think of it so far. Also yes I killed Hopper immediately it's all apart of El's Journey in a galaxy far far way.

An imperial Star Destroyer loomed over a planet. Slowly it broke through the atmosphere parting the clouds. A man stood on the roof of a building his nerves hidden behind a stoic facade. He was an older man with a beard/stache goatee standing at six foot three. A single bead of sweat fell from his temple to his jawline.

The empire had finally found them. His hand clutched tightly on his weapon that his knuckles turned white. Turning his back on the massive starship he went inside the cathedral where he lived. 

The city the man inhabited was breaking out into mass chaos as they prepared for battle. A battle they had zero chances of winning. Still they felt the need to try. To lessen The Empires forces by any means necessary.

Approaching a small control panel he pressed a button causing a door to slide open. Stepping inside was a small plain room with next to zero decorations. A small child was its only occupant, no older then twelve years old. At first glance one may suspect them to be a boy with their very short hair cut, but on a much closer inspection you could see that it was in fact a girl.

"The bad people are here." She spoke first. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Was the man's answer.

The girl said nothing she just looked down not looking at the man. She wanted to fight him, argue with him, beg him not to go, but she knew it was futile. Hopper would do anything for her including a fight with the empire. Getting down on one knee he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Promise me you won't leave the safe place, that you'll stay there." He said.

"I promise." She said quietly. "I won't leave the safe place." She answered.

The two walked together to an enclosed area at the bottom floor. It was a completely hidden room undetectable by the most advanced imperial tech. Once she was inside Hopper looked down on her for what could be the last time.

"I love you kid." Hopper told her. He wasn't the most affectionate of caretakers, but she always knew he cared. Hearing those words for the first time from him made her speechless. Before she could find her voice the door closed and she was alone in the small cramped room. It was then that the panic started to take over.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

The battle had broken out in full force. Blaster fire and explosions rang through out the city. 

A lone imperial shuttle landed at the central hub where the imperial commander was leading the battle. When the ship landed its door opened. The ship's single occupant walked down the ramp. The man in charge stood straighter hands behind his back. The distinctive sound of a breathing respirator told the man everything he needed to know.

"Lord Vader I wasn't aware you were on your way. We're having mild problems with some insurgents, but nothing that can't be dealt with." The man in charge told Lord Vader.

"Very good commander." Darth Vader's deep synthetic voice said. Vader didn't wait for any response as he headed off into the battlefield.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The Dark Lord of the Sith made his way inside the cathedral. The only sound that could be heard was Darth Vader's breathing. Underneath his helmet The Dark Lord's eyes scanned the environment.

"There's no use in hiding I know you're here." The mechanical voice said. From behind Lord Vader Hopper appeared his blue blade ignited in an attempt to sneak attack The Sith. Darth Vader, as powerful with the force as he was, felt Hopper's presence. Darth Vader's crimson blade ignited, colliding with the blue one.

"You don't belong here." The man told his foe. "Leave!" He said in a gruff voice lashing out with his lightsaber. The two traded volleys, blow after blow. The bright lights of their sabers danced in the darkness of the building. Vader remained on the defensive until he found his opportunity. With a decisive block Vader's hand extended forward shoving the man back into the wall. Hopper released a gasp of pain as he crumbled to his knees. 

The sound of Vader's breathing unnerved the man to great lengths. Looking before The Sith Hopper held his own hand out summoning a pillar towards Vader. Without looking The Dark Lord held his hand out stopping it before it hit him.

"How low the Jedi have fallen. Relying upon sneak attacks and trickery." Vader taunted. Closing his hand the pillar crumbled before Hopper's eyes.

"Someone like you has no moral high ground to stand on." Hopper yelled, his saber igniting once again.

"Pitiful." Vader stopped the man with the force before he could get any closer. The pressure of the force began to wrap around Hopper's throat choking the life out of him. Darth Vader was ready to finish the man when a presence in the force stopped him momentarily.

"There's someone else here. Someone far more powerful than you." Vader stated. With the force Vader brought the man closer to his masked face. "Tell me where are you hiding them?" His voice commanded. Hopper's voice choked out.

"I'll never tell you. You'll just have to kill me." He spat. 

"The things I will do to you will be a fate far worse than death if you don't tell me." Vader threatened. Before anything more could be said a voice cried out.

"Papa!" The child from before screamed. Both men looked at the newcomer.

"No! Jane ru-" he never got to finish as the hold on his throat tightened. 

"Stop! Please don't!" The girl screamed. Her plea fell on deaf ears as the Dark Lord continued to choke the man with the force. Hopper's hands were at his neck in a futile effort to remove the invisible force choking him. "Stop it!" She screamed running at The Sith. Darth Vader however paid the child no mind as he lightly pushed her back with the force. 

When the girl was able to stand up again she saw her father figure on his knees panting and heaving. Her eyes were wide and horrified as they met his. A terrible sinking feeling clawed at her insides as The Sith towered over Hopper. 

It was like it happened in slow motion. Her heartbeat banging in her ears, tear stain cheeks, and the sound of Vader's breathing. Lifting the man with the force again.

"Say goodbye to your child." The Dark Lord's mechanized voice rung out. After those words the crimson blade pierced through the man's heart. His body falling limp on the ground.

The girl ran to her father tears falling as she cried out his name. Vader watched on with interest. While the girl cried the doors opened and twenty stormtroopers walked in. The one in charge approached Darth Vader.

"My Lord the city has been completely sweeped, all of the insurgents have been dealt with, and we await further instruction." He said with a salute. Vader continued to look at the scene before he spoke.

"Kill the child." He said simply.

"My lord are you sure? It's only one child." The trooper said.

"You dare question a direct order?" The Dark Lord asked. The trooper was silent for awhile before standing up straighter.

"Yes sir." The man approached the girl his gun trained on her. Looking up she was looking down the barrel of his blaster. Her face contorted from sadness to pure rage. Holding her hand up the trooper was constricted by the force. The other troopers saw there leader being held at bay by the small girl. The rest pointed their blasters at her ready to fire. However none of them were able to. All twenty of them were frozen by the girl. With a painful, mournful scream from the girl, all the troopers necks were snapped simultaneously. Blood started to leak out of her nose from exerting such power.

The Dark Lord looked on as his troopers were all killed before his eyes by a mere child. Her eyes turned to him pure hate and rage on her face. 

"Such hate, such anger." His voice rang out. The girl tried to use the force, tried to do what she did to the others, but before Lord Vader it was only a minor annoyance.  
The girl wanted to fight back, but she had already exhausted herself, and collapsed.

Lifting the child Vader returned to his shuttle. This girl would make a great asset to the empire, and to himself. Darth Vader had found an apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later

Mustafar. A planet comprised of hell, fire, and brimstone. The planet of the trade federation's demise, and the battle of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The birth place of the Dark Lord of the Sith. 

After his defeat to the hands of Obi-Wan, Darth Vader built his palace here. The home of his greatest failure, where the hate for his old master would fuel his power. 

Inside the palace we see a person walk the corridors. They were short in stature, and their face was covered by the black cloak they wore. They approached a large set of double doors that opened as soon as they got within proximity. Inside the vast empty room stood the Sith Lord. Approaching him they bent to one knee.

"What is thy bidding master?" Their feminine voice asked. 

"Rise my apprentice." The deep distorted voice of Vader said. Doing as she was told she rose to her feet. Darth Vader proceeded to circle his apprentice looking down on her with his superior height.

"An ally of the Rebel Alliance has been revealed to us." Holding out his hand a hologram of the man appeared. He was bald, and had a moustache down to his chin. They took the hologram from Darth Vader and held it closer to their face. 

"This is Gar Pavond, I thought he was an imperial senator." She said thoughtfully.

"Not anymore. I task you with his destruction." Vader said. Turning off the Hologram she looked up at her master.

"It will be done my lord." She said.

"Gar Pavond is a very wealthy man, he will be prepared." The Dark Lord warned.

"Be it ten men or a hundred I will cut them all down my lord." She said.

"You have your task Eleven, and should you fail." Vader said, but didn't finish. The ramifications of failure was more than obvioys. The girl turned her back to Darth Vader to leave for her ship.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Eleven as her name was revealed was in the cockpit of her vessel simply called The Hunter. She had input the coordinates, and was currently in hyperspace awaiting her arrival.

Lost in her own thoughts she caught eyes with her own reflection. Looking back was a young girl, with short slicked back hair, and dark eye make-up. She hated her reflection, it reminded her of who she used to be. Jane, a weak girl who couldn't save her guardian. That wasn't her anymore, now she was merely Eleven. A strong woman, and apprentice to the embodiment of fear, and hatred. Darth Vader. 

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of beeping alerting her of her arrival. Gar Pavond was going to pay with his life for betraying the empire.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Landing on the planet she was met with mild resistance. As soon as the door to The Hunter was opened she was met with blaster fire. Igniting her red saber she deflected the blaster fire with relative ease. With trained patience she slowly entered Gar Pavond's abode. With each room she went into death and destruction followed until she was face to face with the man himself. Gar had some sentry turrets as his last line of defence, but Eleven made short work of them.

Standing above the man her blade was pointed at him. His eyes were wide, fear filled his every being.

"Please, please don't kill me, I have a family please." The sound of begging and pleading made Eleven hesitate ever so slightly. The fear of his voice brought her to the past.  
\----------------------------------------  
Two years prior

After a successful training mission Eleven looked to her companion and older sister. Not sister by blood, but by their shared apprenticeship under Lord Vader. The two girls grinned at each other proud of the progress they made.

When Jane was first brought to Mustafar she was resistant, and refused to listen to the murderer of her guardian, her father Hopper. Though through perseverance and persuasion Darth Vader convinced the child that true power could be hers. That she would never feel as helpless as she did then. That he could make her strong. After that promise Jane gave herself to the Dark side. The sound of Darth Vader's heavy footsteps, and breathing respirator alerted the two of his arrival. The two kneeled before their lord.

"You have done well in your respective times here. Eleven, and Eight." The Dark Lord said. "Now it's time for your hardest trial yet." He said.

"Whatever challenges you throw our way my lord we will not dissapoint you." Eight said. She was older then Eleven, and had a darker complection to her younger sister. Darth Vader said nothing. If one were to see under his mask, they'd see his eyes trained on Eleven.

"You two are to fight until the other can't continue." He said. The girls raised their heads and made eye contact. They had sparred sure, but to the extent Lord Vader wanted never. They always fought together, not against one another. Eight's expression changed from shock to determination.

"If that is what you wish my lord then so be it." The girl said igniting her training saber. Eleven for her part still wasn't sure about this. She didn't want to fight her sister, but she also didn't want to disappoint her master. The girl finally with reluctance ignited her training blade, prepared to fight.

Their blades clashed in a wild fury movement. Eight's strikes were brutal, and harsh against the younger girl. Eleven remained on the defensive not wanting to hurt Eight. The older girl however was not on the same page as her sister. When Eight saw the opportunity she punched Eleven in the face.

While Eleven was reeling from the punch Eight continued her assault with a knee to the girls face. The younger girl had tears in her eyes over this. Her sister was hurting her. Someone who swore they never would. Eleven started implementing more offense into her Saber movements. When Eleven found a proper opening she was able to cut Eight's arm. 

The rage and fury on the older girls face told the story. Her wild erratic movements became more unpredictable. The younger girl had a hard time keeping up, and felt the burning sting of he sister's blade as it cut her cheek, and then the girls abdomen. Eight wasn't done.

Extending her hand she used her powers of the force on her younger sister. Eleven's mind was warped into seeing what Eight wanted her to see. All the girl's past demons were revealed before her. All of them taunted her until the finale. Her Lord and Master killing Hopper. Seeing it again brought her anger to the forefront.

With a roar she pushed through the horrible visions in her head and grabbed her older sister with the force, choking the life out of her. Eleven wasn't satisfied with just choking her tormentor. She threw the older girl away with a flick of her wrist. The other girl was seeing stars, and saw Eleven above her.

Eight managed to stand with her saber in hand ready to fight more. At least that's what she told herself. Eleven slashed at her sisters knees forcing the girl down on them.

Eleven had the older girl beat with the training blade at the girls throat. Eight looked up at her sister terrified of what was to happen next.

"Yes, you fought well Eleven." Vader's voice rang out. Eleven broke out of her reverie at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. Darth Vader approached the young girl and placed one of his mechanical hands on her shoulder.

"Thank you master." Eleven said quietly.

"You're not done however." Darth Vader said removing his hand.

"Master?" She asked looking up to meet the eyes of his mask.

Darth Vader didn't answer just yet. He took the girl's training blade from her. Going to his waist where his own lightsaber hung he handed it to Eleven.

"Kill her." He said. Eight couldn't believe her ears. She dutifully followed Darth Vader's every order and now he was throwing her away.

Eleven held Darth Vader's weapon in her hand. A weapon that killed many friend and foe alike. She looked down at her sister. The older girl was terrified. 

"No don't do this please, my Lord, Eleven don't kill me." She begged.

"I don't know if i can do it." Eleven said tears falling down her eyes. 

"If your roles were reversed your sister wouldn't hesitate to kill you. The fight you had more than proves that child." Vader said.

"Eleven please don't we're sisters don't kill me I love you." Eight said.

"Did she love you when she attacked? When she marred your face, and side?" The Sith asked goading Eleven to kill the other girl.

"Don't listen to him I would never hurt you!" Eight yelled.

"She lies to your face to save her own life." Eleven was hyperventilating. Eight was her sister, but her master had a point. Would Eight hesitate? Their fight said the contrary. The more she thought of the fight the more it fueled her rage. Her sister used her mind tricks to hurt her. She drew first blood.

"Eleven." Eight whispered. Looking down on her older sister Eleven ignited Darth Vader's Saber, and cut her older sister down.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Present day

While Gar still pleaded for his life the girl opened her eyes. The memory faded to the recesses of her mind. Without anymore delay she stabbed the man in the heart.

Eleven walked out of Gar's home the deed was done. Entering The Hunter she plotted her course back to Mustafar.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside The Hunter we see Eleven. The ship was on auto pilot as she awaited her arrival to Mustafar. The calmness she displayed when she left was but a memory. The girl was gasping for breath, and clutching the arms to her chair as an anchor. This isn't the first time this has happened to the girl, but it is the worse she's ever experienced.

It didn't take much to set her off, not much at all. There was a brief moment where she locked eyes with her reflection. The brown eyes of herself looking back at her in a sad disappointed way. 

Eleven hated Jane, but Jane didn't hate Eleven.

The reminder of who she once was triggered all sorts of thoughts and emotions. Fractured memories flooded through her, memories she wish would stay in the past.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
She was a small girl again. She had just witnessed her best friend jump off a cliff. He was taller then her and quite skinny. He had a mop of dark hair on his head. She felt her heart breaking at the sight of him plummeting. Without hesitation she used the force to not only grab him, but pull him back up.

The boy's eyes were wide with shock and awe as to what just happened. He was ready to die to save his friend, but death evidently wasn't ready for him. The other three boys present were just as shocked as him. 

All four boys looked to see the newcomer approach. At the sight of Jane two of the boy's had smiles on their faces. Righteous fury burned on her face as she pushed one of the boys back with a look, and broke the other's arm with a twitch of her head.

"Go." Her voice was dark. An unspoken promise to the boy's if they disobeyed. As they fled in fear one of her friends took a few quick paces forward to yell

"Yeah that's right you better run! She's our friend and she's crazy, you come back here and she'll kill you! You hear me you son's of bitches!" He yelled at them. The boy had unruly curly hair, and was missing his front teeth. With her nose bleeding she had collapsed after her use of the force still not used to the power she wielded.

"Jane!" The boy who she saved called out. 

"Mike." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You saved me, you saved me." He said twice.

"Yeah she did. You were totally badass back there." The other boy said with a toothless grin. He was about to continue, but was cut off by Mike.

"Dustin." He said quietly, but forcefully. Mike gestured lightly to the crying girl. The boy now known as Dustin was about to ask questions when he caught the sight of Jane, and immediately clammed up. There was a brief moment of silence before Jane spoke.

"I'm a monster." She whispered. She had hurt those boy's in her rage. Something she was taught not to do. That there were other solutions to conflict.

"What? No you're not. You saved me I would have died if you hadn't been there." His words didn't comfort her much. "Jane even the Jedi went to great lengths to protect the people they care about. You won't go to the dark side for protecting your friends." He told her. 

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered. The two embraced each other. The third boy dropped to his knees and put his arms around them both wanting to be included in the hug.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Jane was scared of going to the dark side. Eleven's home was the dark. Her hate and anger fueled her to be better, to be stronger.

However the one thing that kept Jane alive inside of Eleven was the hope of seeing her friends again. They accepted her as she was, and wanted nothing more than for her to be herself. She was taken away from them however so she would be safe from the empire. 

What an ironic twist that fate had delivered.  
\-------------------------------------------------

"It has been done my lord. Gar Pavond has been slain." The girl spoke.

"Good, rise." Darth Vader commanded. The girl did as she was told. "Walk." He said as he turned his back to her. She dutifully followed the man. Falling into step with the Dark Lord he spoke up. "I sense conflict within you." His synthetic voice said.

"My lord?" The girl questioned.

"You have doubts. Doubts of who you are." He said.

"No Lord Vader. I know who exactly who I am-" before she could finish Vader interrupted her.

"You would be wise not to lie to me child." He scolded. Eleven looked down, ashamed of her deception.

"Forgive me my lord. I've been struggling to repress my past. My weakness." She said disgusted with herself. 

"You seek answers." Darth Vader said it wasn't a question. The girl didn't answer. "Go to the jungle planet of Alzer. You will learn all that you need to know there. Now go." Vader said.

"Yes my lord." The girl answered. After years under the tutelage of Darth Vader she knew when he was testing her. This was another test. Another test of her loyalty and power. In the end Lord Vader's tests would always make her even stronger. Without anymore hesitation the girl was on her ship once again headed for the planet Alzer. She trusted her master; he was the one who helped shape Eleven into the powerful woman she was now. 

Hopefully on Alzer she would be able to finally kill Jane once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally made up the planet name to move the plot along. Thank to all who have read so far.


	4. Chapter4

The Hunter landed on the surface of the planet. Eleven stepped off the ship and briefly took in her new surroundings. The planet was covered in greenery, giant trees, and vines all over. The planet was humid, muggy, and all around unpleasant. 

Her face was a stoic mask, ready for whatever this planet had to offer. There wasn't a trace of her previous panic attack from before. The girl walked away from the safety of her ship and into the dense jungle planet. 

She wasn't sure how long she was walking for. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours for all she knew. However one thing she knew for sure was the undeniable presence in the force she felt. It was faint, it was distant, but she knew that was why she was here. 

What Eleven didn't realize was she had a watcher. Blending in with it's surroundings it watched as this alien intruder invaded it's planet. The creature growled lowly as it ducked down. The creature followed it's prey waiting for the proper moment to strike.

Eleven stopped in her tracks. She felt an uneasiness settle. The girl was being watched. Her hand went to her weapon as she closed her eyes. Feeling out with the force she struggled to find her stalker. Her eye's opened wide when she realized it was in front of her.

Dropping down from one of the trees it landed in front of Eleven with a roar. The creature towered over her, standing more than nine feet tall. It had long gangly limbs, and crawled on all fours at her. It's most defining feature was its face. The creature appeared to not have one, until it opened up like a blooming flower. Except instead of it being a thing of beauty; it was a horrifying monstrosity of teeth.

Eleven's initial shock wore off. Her poker face was back on. Removing her weapon from it's place on her hip she ignited the red blade. The monstrosity lunged for her, but with trained precision she sliced through it's middle, bisecting the beast.

It screeched and writhed on the ground in pain. Walking over to the beast she sliced it's head clean off. The girl was about to extinguish her blade, but she heard the sound of shrieking. Not just any shrieking, it was almost like the planet was screaming.

Next thing she knew she was surrounded by creatures, of various sizes, and proportions. Eleven let out a sigh of annoyance. Always trust Lord Vader to give her the easy tasks.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"You! Can you not hear the pain you're inflicting." A woman's voice cried. Eleven looked up from the monster she just slayed. Behind her was a trail of corpses that tried to stand in her way.

Eleven sized the woman up for a moment. She was shorter than Eleven, and had blonde hair. She was wearing white robes without the sleeves. 

The younger girl didn't answer the woman. Eleven's cold eyes bore a hole through her. This is why Lord Vader sent her here, her first true test. For her to kill her first Jedi. The woman scoffed.

"I guess someone like you wouldn't care about such things." The woman said. "Your master must want you dead if he sent you here. I don't wish to dirty my hands with a child's blood, but if it must be done." The woman said. Eleven pointed her crimson blade at the Jedi.

"You talk to much." Eleven said. The woman took out her own lightsaber glowing blue.

"You are brave, I'll give you that child." She said. The two clashed there blades in a fury of red and blue. Eleven was on the offensive, her training with the dark side taught her to be proactive, forceful, to channel all her hate and rage into every swing of her blade. The Jedi was being pushed back from Eleven's onslaught. The girl was better than the Jedi thought.

With a mighty leap the woman ascended to the trees. Eleven made chase, she wouldn't allow this Jedi to flee. Landing on one of the tree branches Eleven looked up to see the blonde women attempt to strike her from above. With both hands Eleven blocked the heavy strike her knees buckling underneath her. Standing to her feet Eleven pushed the Jedi away, only for a brief moment however. The older woman was now on the offensive pushing Eleven back to the trunk of the tree. The Jedi attempted to stab Eleven with her blade, but the girl managed to duck and roll behind the woman.

The blonde woman was prepared as she used the force to push the girl off the giant tree branch. Eleven's eyes widened as she fell. Her body hit a couple of tree branches, and vines until her back hit the ground with a thud.

Eleven's head was spinning from the impact. With a cough the girl rolled over to her hands and knees. She could see her lightsaber a few feet away, having dropped it from the fall. On shakey legs Eleven attempted to stand. While this was going on the Jedi dropped down from the tree, landing on her feet. Extending her hand out the Jedi pulled Eleven's weapon to her waiting hand.

"You have skill, you have potential child, but you can't win this fight." The Jedi said. What the woman didn't know, what she didn't realize. Was that her next words would spell her doom.

"You're just to weak." Eleven's eyes went wide as rage filled her body. The hood to her cloak fell off her head as she stood to her full height. Turning to face the Jedi their eyes locked. 

The older woman felt all the oxygen leave her body at seeing her opponents full face. The Jedi wouldn't have recognized her face alone, but the younger girl's eye's told the Jedi everything. The Jedi knew those brown eyes, the same brown eyes she fell in love with. Before the woman could say anything she could feel the force around her throat choking her. 

"I'm not weak." She whispered. "I'm not weak." She said louder. "I'M NOT WEAK!" She screamed pushing the woman back against the tree. Eleven's lightsaber returned to her hand. The crimson glow ignited once more. In the blink of an eye she was in front of the Jedi, her blade stabbed through the woman's torso. Tears fell from the Jedi's eyes as a single word escaped lips.

"Jane." She said. The rage, and anger on Eleven's face melted at the sound of her old name.

That name. Hearing that name turned a switch on in her head, a switch she long thought was permanently switched off. Memories she once thought were lost were pushed to the forefront of her mind as the weight of the universe crumbled all around her. Tears started to leak out of her own eyes.

"Mama?" Her Lightsaber was long forgotten. As she lowered the woman to the ground cradling her. "No." She said desperately. "No no no no no no no no." She began to sob.

"Jane." Her mother said. Eleven looked down at the woman. "It's okay. It's okay. Listen to me please." The woman spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I let you down." She said to her daughter. Jane said nothing as she continued to wheep. Reaching a hand up the woman cupped Jane's face. "Trust in the force Jane, it will never lead you estray. Put your faith in the force not your master." The woman said. With a hiccup the girl nodded.

"I'll try." Was her answer.

"I love you Jane." Were her final words, before death claimed her. The flood gates opened right there and then at the sight of her mother's lifeless body. Jane bent her head down to press her forehead against her mother's. Her body quaked with sobs. What had she done? Eleven had killed her mother, and Jane was the one suffering for it. 

The girl let out a painful, anguished scream. The ground around her began shaking, and rumbling do to the power of her pain.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile

Across the galaxy we see a Star Destroyer. Inside said Star Destroyer we see Darth Vader walking the halls of the ship. The Dark Lord of the Sith paused. Darth Vader looked out one of the windows into the deep void of space. In the same direction of planet Alzer. He could feel pain, he could feel sorrow.

It was in that moment that he knew. Eleven had completed her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing and I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane wasn't a Jedi. She was a Sith Apprentice under Dath Vader. However that didn't mean she wasn't familiar with Jedi customs. The girl had wrapped her mother's body up in her black cloak. It took some doing, but she managed to build an acceptable pyre. With tears in her eyes she set it ablaze.

"You deserved better. I'm so sorry." The girl said quietly before the sobs started again.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

After paying her respects to her mother realization dawned on the child. She couldn't go back, she couldn't return to Vader.

When she had left Mustafar her mind was fractured. Memories of her friends was what kept Jane alive. The prospect of power was the driving force of Eleven. 

The death of her mother fractured her mind even further. Only now Eleven was laid dormant. 

The last words of her mother rang through her head.

'Trust in the force. It will never lead you estray.' Jane swiped at her eyes, and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she reached out into the force. 

Jane didn't know how long she sat there. After some time she opened her eyes with a gasp. She felt it. A pull in the force.

Her face transformed from grief, and sadness, to determination. The girl returned to her ship, and left the jungle planet behind.

"Forgive me Lord Vader." She said out loud.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile across the galaxy

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" A curly headed boy screeched. "We're so screwed!" He yelled mostly to himself.

"Dustin calm down we're going to be fine you hear me?" A voice came through his headset.

"Yeah fine, totally fine. I'm allowed to freak out right now Mike!" Mike let out a sigh. 

"Lucas, Will status report." The young man named Mike said.

"Their still on our six! We're doing what we can, but I don't know how long we can keep this up!" Lucas yelled. He was a dark skinned boy on a mounted turret shooting at incoming Tie Fighters.

"We'll buy as much time as we can just keep us flying." Will's voice came through. Will was a pale, skinny boy with a bowl cut. The boy was in the other turret helping Lucas shoot the Tie Fighters.

"Mike! I need you to start rerouting the shield's power into the hypedrive!" A girl's voice called out.

"Max the shields are the only things keeping us alive." Mike said to the girl named Max. She had long red hair, and was piloting the ship.

"I know that mike, but the hyperdrive needs all the power it can get. Just do it!" The girl yelled. Max was the resident starship expert so Mike did what she said despite his reluctance. 

Dustin was working hard trying to repair their broken hyperdrive. Dustin was good with tools, and tech so he was the best person for the job while Max tried to keep them all alive. The boy was surrounded by a mess of wires, and his fusion cutter in hand. The boy had removed the smoking hyperdrive motivater, and put in an old weaker motivater they had lying around. The motivater in question was an obsolete and incapatible model with the hyperdrive they had. If anyone could solve this problem it would be Dustin.

"How you holding up Will!?" Lucas shouted to his friend.

"I'm doing my best!" Will yelled back.

"You're doing good we got this!" Lucas called out trying to assure his friend. 

"Mike! Please tell me you're making progress." Max said to her co-pilot. 

"The power transfer is ready we just got to wait on Dustin's call." Mike said.

"Dustin what's your status?" Mike asked. 

"Please work, please work, please work." Dustin said shoving the motivator in. The hyper drive came to life with a hum. "Yes! It's ready we're go for light speed!" Dustin cried.

"Mike transfer the power now!" Max said as they made the jump to hyperspace. The ship's occupants let out a collective sigh. They were safe for now.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
With Jane

The girl scanned her new setting. For day's she had been following the force. When she landed on this new planet she was clearly confused. There was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. There had to be a reason the force brought her here of all places.

As she took her first step off The Hunter she was greeted with the scorching desert heat. Although she was never bothered by the heat, perks of living on a lava planet.

Without any hesitation she started walking. Towards what? She wasn't sure, but whatever her purpose here was she'd find it.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The two suns this planet orbited were sinking into the horizon. She had walked for a few miles, and many hours. At one point during her travels she felt a presence in the force much like she did on Alzer. It was faint, and hidden, but the barren wastes of this planet made it stand out to her. 

Trusting her instincts she went towards this "Presence.". Eventually she came across a lone figure sitting next to a fire. Her eye's squinted trying to figure out what it was. All she could see was the long robe they wore. The person was also wearing a hood obscuring it's face. 

With caution, and her hand on her weapon she approached them. The figure somehow noticed her creeping on it, and turned to face her. Getting to it's feet it looked her over, before removing it's hood to reveal an old man. He had white hair, and a beard. At the sight of the old man's face she felt rage fill her body, but she didn't know why. The two stood in silence though a small smile adorned his lips. A few moments later he finally spoke.

"Hello there."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane didn't know what to say. She was frozen in place, by what she wasn't sure, but the old man unnerved her. The old man sat back down and started to poke the fire with a stick.

"Your parents must be worried about you wandering around the desert." He said. His eyes were trained on the fire until he looked back up at her. "What is your name?" He asked.

Jane felt a pang shoot through her heart at both questions. No one was worried about her, no one would ever be worried about her.

"I- I'm." She couldn't answer the question. She didn't know who she was. Jane or Eleven. Something flashed across the old man's eyes. Perhaps it was pity, or maybe it was understanding. Her eyebrows knit together as she examined the man more.

"I know you." She stated, the previous question forgotten. The man gave her a curious look.

"I don't recall meeting you. Did we meet somewhere in town?" He asked with genuine curiosity. A memory flashed through her mind as she held her head in pain.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Jane was back on Mustafar only it was different. Darth Vader's palace was no where in sight. She knew where she was, or rather, when she was.

A man older than her stood to her left. He had long hair, and was wearing dark robes. He was a very handsome man she had to admit. To her right was another man older than them both with a thick beard. The younger of the two was standing on a platform hovering over the lava.

"It's over Anakin I have the high ground!" The bearded man shouted to the younger man. The man now known as Anakin had a deranged look on his face.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin yelled. The bearded man had a pleading look on his face.

"Don't try it." He begged. The Jedi knew what his opponent was going to do. With a war cry Anakin flipped over The Jedi only to have both his legs, and left arm severed. Rolling around in the dirt he gasped, and cried in extreme agony.

"You were The Chosen One! It would say that you'd destroy The Sith not join them! Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" The man cried out. He was obviously distressed, and tears flowed freely down his face. 

The Jedi turned his back to his fallen foe, and took the discarded weapon. Turning back once more The Jedi looked on at his opponent. Anakin's eyes burned with hatred as they transformed to a red and yellow color.

"I hate you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you." Were the Jedi's final words to the downed man. After those words Anakin's body was set ablaze.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
The screams of the man followed Jane to the present as she looked at the old man. His expression was neutral as he regarded her slowly.

"You. You're Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said extending her red blade. "You're the one who hurt my master." She accused. Obi-Wan's expression didn't change.

"I'd rather not fight you, these old bones aren't what they once were." He said standing.

"I don't care. This is why I'm here. It has to be! The force brought me here to you. I must be the one who has to kill you." She said. Obi-Wan merely nodded.

"Do you truly believe the words you speak? I sense great doubt in you child." He told her.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. Draw your weapon." She seethed. Her anger, her hate coming back in full force. With some reluctance the old man removed his lightsaber. Igniting it the blue blade revealed itself.

This was it. This was why she was here. She would make Lord Vader proud.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile somewhere else on the planet.

"How bad is it?" Mike asked the crew. Dustin and Max looked to each other, and then to Mike. "That bad huh?" Mike asked letting out a humorless laugh.

After their last second escape from the empire; they had to make an emergency landing. Currently they were on the outskirts of a small town in the dessert.

"Well it would be easier to tell you what's right with the ship." Max said to Mike. 

"Major hull damage, the hyperdrive is completely unusable, the right engine is fried, Our control deck is nonfunctional, and the fuel tank has a hole in it the size of ten womp rats." Dustin listed off in rapid speed.

"How long til she's flight worthy?" Mike asked.

"Short answer years." Max answered. Mike sat down at that pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want to give me the long answer?" He asked them. Max sighed at that.

"If we had the proper equipment, and tools it'd take me and Dustin alone a month or two, but we don't have those things." She told him.

"Yeah we don't know enough about this planet, and what they have. If all we're working with is scraps and more outdated stuff forget about it." Dustin added. Mike let out another sigh.

"What are our options?" Mike asked.

"I tried to radio the rebel base, but we're to far away. If I can get some stuff I can make the signal stronger and we can get an evac out of here." Dustin supplied.

"Alright. Get some sleep you two you earned it. Good work today." Mike said to them leaving the ship into the desert. Mike didn't like hearing they were stranded here, but had to accept it. Mike saw his other two friends Lucas and Will walk up to the ship.

"Talk to me guys what did you find?" Mike asked them.

"We went by that town we saw earlier. Big scrap yard, places to get food, nothing out of the ordinary." Will told him.

"What's going on with the ship?" Lucas asked.

"We're stuck here. Dustin wants to make a radio to get us help. Hopefully he can find what he needs in town." Mike told his friends.

"Well at least we're alive." Lucas said. Mike laughed lightly at that.

"Yeah. Get back on the Ship you two. We need to be well rested." Mike said. The boy was about to follow his friends when something stopped him. Mike knew the feeling, he knew it well. Turning to look at the desert Mike's breathing felt shallow.

"Mike are you ok?" Will's voice broke through Mike's reverie. At the sound of Will's voice the feeling went away.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright, rough day." Mike lied easily enough. Will knew he was lying too, but was polite enough to not inquire further.

Mike headed back to the ship. His mind was flooded with the times he spent with a girl long dead. That feeling though. She had told him once it was the force, and it connected them. 

But there was no chance she could be here.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane stood before Obi-Wan Kenobi panting for breath. The Jedi's face was the very definition of calm. With a shout the girl lashed out again with her blade. Every strike, every slash, every thrust, and spin Kenobi had a defense for it. Their blades collided and Jane jumped away from the man. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't win." He said calmly. Gritting her teeth she attempted to attack him again. Only this time Obi-Wan did more than defend. With trained practice and ease he disarmed the girl sending her lightsaber flying. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as her weapon landed in the sand.

"Why? Why couldn't I win. I thought the force wanted this." She said under her breath. Obi-Wan however heard every word. Extinguishing his blade he sat back down.

"It wasn't do to your lack of skill." He said to her. The girl glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. The old man was stoking the fire he had made once again as he spoke.

"You were trained well in the dark side. But your attacks lacked the usual bite of a darkside user." He told her. Finally making eye contact with her again he explained further. "I've fought the Sith before. I've seen their anger and their fears." Flashes of Maul, Dooku, and Anakin entered his mind. "I can feel your hesitation. There's only one reason for such hesitation." The Jedi told her.

"Don't." She warned him. The idea of this man saying what she already knew terrified her to no end.

"You're losing faith in the dark side." He stated. Those words felt like a blaster shot to the heart. Jane crumbled to the ground. It was at that moment her entire universe shattered.

"I don't know anything else. The dark side had been my companion for so long. To just turn my back on it." She said. Obi-Wan watched the girl as she had an existential crisis. He felt bad, he wanted to help, but he also knew the possibility of making it worse was there. Memories of his apprentice came to mind.

"Tell me young one." He started. Jane broke from her reverie. "What brings you out here. You're a long ways away from any imperial territory." He asked the girl. Jane didn't know how to answer. She shouldn't talk to the Jedi at all. Her mind was already corrupted, and there was the fact she just tried to kill him.

"Lord Vader sent me to the planet Alzer." She said. "I met, and killed-" she paused. The wound of her mothers murder by her own hand was still fresh. "A Jedi there." Jane managed to get out. "She told me to trust in the force not Lord Vader." The girl told him.

"A wise woman." Obi-Wan said.

"I felt a pull in the force, and it lead me here to Tatooine. To you." She told him. "I thought I was suppose to kill you. We saw how well that went." Jane said bitterly. Obi-Wan nodded at her story. He could feel the pain, and fear radiating off her. The two were silent for a spell. The war inside Jane's head was visible to the old Jedi.

"You remind of him." Obi-Wan said.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan answered.

"That was my master's name, before he became Lord Vader." She said out loud. Obi-Wan felt a pang in his heart at her words. The way she spoke of his old apprentice, a further reminder of his greatest failure. "I know Darth Vader, but could you tell me about Anakin? What was he like?" She asked in a soft voice. Jane couldn't help her curiosity. Obi-Wan smiled.

"He was from right here believe it or not. When I met him he was but a boy younger then yourself." Obi-Wan said remembering the child. "My master Qui-Gon Jin saw the potential in Anakin, and wanted to train the boy himself. Unfortunately he never got the chance." Obi-Wan said. A brief sadness hit him at his master and friend.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"We were on the planet Naboo. A Sith Apprentice by the name of Darth Maul stood in our way. Qui-Gon and I engaged The Sith in battle. During the fight we were separated, and Maul killed my master before my very eyes. I defeated Maul, and my master's dying wish was for me to train Anakin. The counsel of Jedi sensed danger from the boy, but I had to fulfil my master's request, and I failed him, I failed them both." He told Jane. The girl absorbed what Obi-Wan had told her.

"So what happened? What made Anakin go to the dark side?" She asked the Jedi.

"He was seduced to the dark side by the emperor. Anakin felt alone, and isolated with the Jedi. Anakin had horrible visions, and nightmares of the future. His wife Padme's death was the driving force towards his turn to the darkside. The Emperor promised Anakin that with his teachings of the darkside she could be saved. With that promise Anakin Skywalker died, and Darth Vader was born." Obi-Wan said.

Jane was surprised at what drove her master to the dark side. She never knew he had a wife. If she were being honest she didn't know he was capable of love. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"But if the Emperor promised him the power to save her where is she?" Jane asked Obi-Wan.

"She tried to save Anakin. She saw that the man she had loved wasn't there any more and lost the will to live." The Old Jedi said.

"So it was all for nothing. Everything he did to save her, and he ended up being the cause." She said.

"The Darkside is a path met with pain, and sorrow. So I ask you young one. Is this path you wish to walk?" He asked her.

After hearing Lord Vader's story. After looking deep within herself. She came to only one answer.

"No. I don't." She answered honestly. Admitting that to herself a piece of her broken mind was restored.

"Could you teach me? Show me the way of the Jedi?" Jane asked her voice small. Obi-Wan had a small sad smile on his face.

"I'm afraid I cannot." He told her.

"Can't or won't?" She asked.

"Both. I'm afraid my destiny lies elsewhere." He told her. Jane felt that defeated feeling again.

"Then why am I here!? If it's not to kill you, if not to learn from you. Then why did the force bring me here?" She asked him. 

"The force brought you to this planet. Perhaps I'm not the reason you are here." He said.

Jane's eyes widened at that. She didn't think for a moment there was something else on this rock.

"Reach out into the force again. It will show you the way." He said with that smile on his face.

Jane took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she felt herself leave her body. She could sense Kenobi next to her, but she also felt that same pull she felt in the force. Following it she came face to face with a ship that looked worse for ware . A young man was about to board when he stopped and turned around.

Jane couldn't believe her eyes. It was like he was staring right her. He was taller than her, and his hair had grown out more than when she last saw him. He was obviously older, and looked more handsome than she remembered. Returning to her body a single tear fell from her eye. He was here. That one piece of hope she clutched too in the darkest of times. She made eye contact with Obi-Wan a bright smile on her face.

"The force will be with you always." Obi-Wan Kenobi said. More of her fractured mind was healed. He was here, and she would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's but a glimpse at what you all have been waiting for.


	8. Chapter 8

After the Revelation of her friends. Jane wanted to find them immediately, but was prevented by the old Jedi.

"A storm is coming this way." He said snuffing out the fire. "You can come to my home for the night." He said. As the two walked the winds picked up. Sand began mixing with the wind in a violent fury. Luckily for the two they weren't far from Obi-Wan's home. Opening the door he let the girl in first.

When the door closed Obi-Wan removed his robe, and hung it up. Jane stood their awkwardly while the Jedi made himself comfortable.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him. The old man's ever present smile returned.

"Of course you can." He answered.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked timidly. She shouldn't have asked, she shouldn't have put the idea in his head, but she had to know. "I mean you've fought Dark Jedi, and the Sith before. You're no stranger to killing. So why spare me?" She paused for a moment to gather her composure. "I've done horrible things. I told you I killed-" she stumbled on her words, before covering it up."- a Jedi, but you've been so kind, and helpful. Why?" She finished. 

"There could be many reasons why. Perhaps I grow tired of all the fighting. Perhaps I see much potential in you. It could be that I'm a lonely old man who wanted to help someone who clearly needed it." He answered. "And as for the things you've done." He put both hands on her shoulders. "Who we are tonight won't be the same people tomorrow. So when you wake up tomorrow who will you be?" He asked her. The old man wasn't expecting an answer back it was something for her to think on as she continues with her journey.

Jane said nothing, but thought deeply on his words. Who will she be in the morning?  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Jane woke up bright and early. The morning suns rose up from the horizon. 

"Thank you Master Kenobi. For everything." She said with a bow.

"It was my pleasure young Jane. May the force be with you." He said returning the bow.

"May the force be with you." She responded heading out into the desert. She didn't know exactly where she was headed, but she trusted the force. Obi-Wan watched as she got farther and farther away.

"Of all the terrible things you have done as Darth Vader. Training that girl was not one of them." The old Jedi said before returning inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere

"We need some of these and some of these." Dustin said grabbing at a bunch of scraps. His brain was working a mile a minute trying to work out the logistics of the radio he was building. Max and Will were with the curly haired boy. Mike and Lucas were off searching the rest of the town.

"Do you really need all this stuff?" Max asked. As Dustin kept piling more scrap into Will's slowly growing pile.

"Yes Maxine in fact I do." Dustin responded. The red haired girl gave Dusting a pointed glare. She hated her full name.

"Guys can we not do this." Will said before they could start a verbal joust. It was bad enough he was carrying everything (why he was the only one carrying the stuff he didn't know) but listening to a Max Dustin argument was not something he wanted to deal with.

"You're making fun of my name Henderson? The biggest nerd this side of the galaxy is making fun of my name?" She shot back, Will being ignored entirely.

"Oh I'm a nerd? You're one to talk." Dustin retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max asked.

"The way you drool over starships? Pretty nerdy Max." Dustin said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl so it evens out. I don't know how you'd ever get a girlfriend with all your nerdiness." Max told him.

"Hey ever since my teeth came in I've had to beat the ladies off me with a stick." After Dustin's last statement he showed off his teeth, a weird purring sound accompanied it. Both Will and Max cringed at the sound.

Before anymore could be said a loud roar broke through their argument. A wookie that was passing by heard Dustin. The giant beast grabbed Dustin by the shirt and pushed him into the wall. Dustin was screaming like a girl at his unfortunate predicament. Will had dropped all of the scraps and ran to help. The Wookie continued to Roar in Dustin's face as he whimpered in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey. You have to excuse my friend he didn't know any better." The beast roared in response towards Will this time. "I know, but you have to understand my friend is an idiot. Total nerf herder you know?" The Wookie went quiet at that before barks of what could only be assumed as laughter came out. It let out a few more grunts and barks before it let go of Dustin. "I agree, and you have a good day too." Will said. 

After the Wookie left Dustin looked totally traumatized. Max meanwhile was making a very poor attempt at hiding her laughter at Dustin's expense. Will just shook his head and began cleaning up the mess he made.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey you alright man?" Lucas asked Mike. The two were grabbing things off the list that Dustin had made.

"Yeah I'm alright." Mike said simply.

"You don't look it. You've been real quiet since last night." Lucas pushed. The dark skinned boy knew Mike for a long time, so he always knew when Mike was distressed.

"Alright fine. Last night. I can't explain it, but I felt her." Mike said. Lucas's eyebrows knit together as he glared at Mike 

"Dude what the hell"? Lucas demanded. Mike was confused as he realized what his friend meant.

"No not Max c'mon Lucas you know me better then that." Mike said indignantly. Lucas's expression softened.

"Sorry man it's just Max is the only girl we know on this planet. So what do you mean then?" Lucas asked. Lucas's question fell on deaf ears. Mike had a far away look on his face. The boy took off in a run. "Mike, Mike!" Lucas called after his friend. "Where are you going!"

Mike couldn't explain it, but he felt it again in that moment. Something inside him just pushed him forward. He didn't know where he was going or why he was running. As quick as the feeling hit him it was gone. As soon as the feeling left him he came to a dead stop. Frantically he started looking all around him. All he saw was the odd shop stand with various forms of life. 

The boy let out a sigh, visibly deflating. He was going to go back to Lucas when his eyes locked onto someone else. All the oxygen left his lungs at the sight. In front of him was a girl his age. She was wearing all black, and had unruly hair. They both shared the same dumbfounded, and awestruck expression. A single word escaped his lips.

"Jane?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys! Guys!" Lucas yelled out. He had his hands on his kness and was panting for breath.

"Lucas aren't you supposed to be with Mike?" Max asked.

"That's the problem. I lost him!" Lucas said, he was obviously worried. 

"Wait what do you mean you lost him!?" Dustin demanded. 

"I don't know we were talking and then he just started running. He's not answering his radio, and I can't find him anywhere." Lucas explained.

"Well what was he talking about?" Dustin pressed.

"He just said that last night he felt her and then trailed off, after that he bolted." Lucas told them. Dustin and Will had confused looks on their faces, before they turned their confused faces towards Max.

"What? Don't look at me!" Max cried.

"Who else are we supposed to look at? Have you and Mike?" Dustin started before Max spoke up. 

"I swear if you finish that question I'll rip out your tongue." The red haired girl threatened, her eyes ablaze in fury. Max loved Mike, but she loved the other dumb boys too. In a strictly platonic way.

"Guys focus Mike is missing. Lucas do you have any more information?" Will asked in an attempt to get his friends on track.

"No I was hoping one of you saw him." Lucas answered.

"Alright everybody we have a party member missing." Dustin said. "We all split up, and search for him. If one of us finds him we'll radio the others." The curly haired boy said, taking on the role of leader. "No man left behind." Dustin added. Before they could leave a loud obviously fake clearing of the throat was heard. With an exasperated sigh Dustin added. "Or woman left behind." Satisfied with the addendum the group were about to split up when a static crackle caught all their ears.

"Guys it's me. I'm alright, I'll meet you all at the ship. Over and out." His voice said.

"Well shit what do we do now?" Dustin asked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Jane?" Mike asked. His mind went blank, completely blank. His surroundings disappeared and the only two people left on this planet was him and her. 

Mike had dreams like this before. Except this was real. He thought this was real. He really hoped this was real, because he missed her so much.

When they were young they had been so close, closer than any other boy and girl in the known galaxy. They loved each other; anyone who had eyes could see that. 

Unfortunately for the boy she was ripped away from him. They had promised each other they'd fine their way back, but as the years went on news of Hopper's death reached them. Mike and his friends thought she was dead too, but Mike didn't give up hope.

The two looked at one another like the long lost, star-crossed lovers that they were. A nervousness flooded Mike's being. The Jane he remembered was different to the one he was looking at. She was older obviously, and she had more hair than when he last saw her. He also notice the scar on her cheek. After all this time apart she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

What Mike didn't realize was his own moving feet. Subconsciously he was walking towards the girl until he was right in front of her. Finally finding his voice he spoke up.

"Jane, is it really you?" He asked. Raising his hand he reached up to touch her unmarred cheek. To reassure himself this wasn't a fever dream, or a hallucination. He waited with baited breathe for her response.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Jane saw him before through the force, but this was different. This was real, it was him, it was really him. The butterflies in her stomach mixed with dread. She had longed for this moment for many years, dreamed of it, but she was so scared. How would she explain where she had been all this time? How could she tell him that she was with Darth Vader for the last four years?

Anymore thoughts on the subject were gone as Mike walked closer. Her breath caught in her lungs as she looked up at him. He had gotten taller, a lot taller. Jane already thought he was a handsome boy when she was a girl, but the man in front of her made her weak in the knees. His unruly hair was longer, much longer now, and those adorable freckles she loved so much were still present.

"Jane, is it really you?" Mikes voice rumbled softly. 

Jane. That name coming from Mike's lips felt so right. Eleven felt like a mere memory now. She watched as Mike's hand went to her face. His fingers were light on the skin of her cheek. 

A warmth filled her body at the soft touch. It was something she wasn't used to after years with Darth Vader. A tear fell down her cheek as she grabbed the hand at her face.

"Mike." She managed to choke out. Finally giving into the moment she lunged at the boy. Her arms wrapped around his middle, and she buried her head in his chest. Mike returned the gesture, overjoyed to have her in his arms again.

"I knew you were alive. I never gave up hope." He said resting his head on top of hers.

"Neither did I. I found you." She said from the safety of his chest. They were quiet for a moment just relishing in being together again. When they separated finally. Mike grabbed his radio.

"Guys it's me. I'm alright, I'll meet you all at the ship. Over and out." He said. With his friends dealt with for now he looked back at Jane. A smile crossed both their lips before they hugged again.

Mike had felt like a piece of his heart was healed at that moment. Whereas Jane felt another shattered piece of her mind was fixed and mended.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright try again now." Dustin said. Lucas nodded.

"This is the party. We made an emergency landing on tatooine. Our ship is grounded, and we have no way off world. Does anybody copy." They all waited with baited breathe, but once again all they heard was static.

"Son of a bitch." Dustin said. They all had been working on Dustin's radio for hours, but they couldn't get a signal strong enough.

"We're definitely getting closer though." Will said. With a sigh Dustin said.

"Hand me those modules. We'll see if these can boost the signal." Dustin said. Will handed them over to Dustin. Max was about to pitch in when she noticed Lucas with his face in his hand.

"Hey you alright?" She asked him. There was no doubt he was under a lot of stress.

"Yeah just thinking over the last few days thats all." He said. They had been crazy. Breaking into Imperial facilities for their tech is a dangerous job. Max didn't say anything. Comforting people wasn't exactly her strong suit. Before she could come up with anything Lucas spoke again.

"I mean we got lucky, really lucky. I can't help, but wonder when our luck will run out." He said. Max rolled her eyes at that.

"We weren't lucky Lucas. We pulled off the job, and escape with skill. So what we have a small setback, but we'll be back home soon enough." She said with conviction. The red haired girl truly meant every word she spoke. They each brought something different to the table that made a perfect team.

"Yeah you're right." Lucas said after pondering her words. 

"I'm always right. So stop this mopey business and let's go help Dustin." She said in a no nonsense tone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the ship in town the suns were setting. Mike and Jane were seen wandering the sandy town.

"I still can't believe you're really here. That it's really you." Mike told her. The smile never left his face.

"It's me." She said mirroring his smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jane asked him.

"We had to make an emergency landing here. Our ship got wrecked on the way. What about you? How did you end up here?" Mike asked.

"It's hard to explain really. I felt." She paused. " I felt a pull in the force and it lead me to you." She said. Mike eyes were wide.

"I felt it too. Last night that was you wasn't it?" He asked. She nodded in response. Mike went quiet for a second. "We uh. We heard about Hopper." The boy said. 

Memories of the past flashed before her. Her master standing over her guardian. Hopper's cry for her to run. Darth Vader cutting the man down. Pushing the memory down she looked Mike in the eye. His dark eyes had a sad edge to them. She didn't like seeing that look in his eyes. Grabbing one of his hands with her own she smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you. He was a good man." She said. Before anything more could be said Jane accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me." A voice said. He was a young man older than her and Mike. He was dressed all in white with blonde hair. The girl felt a familiar spike in the force as she watched him walk away. Jane decided to ignore it though, she can't chase after every force spike she felt.

"Hey you alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Jane answered.  
\------------------------------------------------------

"This is the party. We made an emergency landing on tatooine. Our ship was destroyed, and we have no way off world. Does anybody copy." Lucas said into the radio again. Once again static was all they heard.

"Damn it!" Dustin yelled throwing his fusion cutter. Frustration was clearly evident. The others had downcasted looks on there face when all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice.

"Can you little shit heads go one week without getting into trouble?" The voice asked. 

All four of their heads shot up at the sound of their friends voice.

"Steve!" They all yelled into the radio.

"Gah you don't have to blow up my eardrum. Stay frosty I'm on my way." Steve said. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. 

"I did it! I am a god!" Dustin yelled clearly proud of his achievement.

"Yeah you had absolutely no help whatsoever putting it together." Max said sarcastically. Before another bickering match could begin Lucas stood this time.

"I think we can all agree that we all pitched in, and this was a team effort." Lucas said.

"Well except for Mike." Will said wryly.

"Yeah Mike didn't help with-" however Dustin wasn't able to finish his sentence. The sound of the ship's ramp opening cut him.

"Hey guys sorry about that." Mike said with a sheepish grin.

"Dude what the hell was that? One minute we're talking then you bolt? Not cool." Lucas said.

"Yeah I'm sorry, but I have a very good reason for running." Mike said. With a gesture of his hand Jane came up the ramp looking nervous. The three boy's eyes went wide, while Max just looked confused.

"No way." Dustin said. After that Will, Lucas, and Dustin immediately locked her into a hug.

"We missed you so much." Lucas said.

"Me too." Jane said. When they all seperated Jane looked at Dustin inquisitively. "You have teeth." Dustin smiled at that.

"You like these pearls." He was about to make the sound again when the memory of an angry Wookie flashed before him. With a grumble to cover up his nervous energy. "You have hair now." Dustin commented back. When they were kids she had a buzzcut, but now she had shoulder length hair. Lucas noticing Max awkwardly standing in the corner brought her forward.

"Jane this is our friend Max, and one of the best pilots we know." The dark skinned boy said.

"Hi I'm Max. It nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you." The other girl said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jane said accepting it awkwardly. After their reunion Dustin said.

"Oh Mike we got in contact with Steve he's on his way!" The boy said excitedly.

"That's great! Good job Dustin." Mike said to the curly haired boy.

"We helped Mike!" Will said.  
\--------------------------------------------------

It was dark out and Jane was seen standing outside her friend's ship. This has all been so overwhelming, but she can't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Hey." Mike's voice spoke up.

"Hey." She said back.

"Our friend Steve will be here soon." The boy said. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come with us when we leave?" He asked nervously. Jane looked him over. His dark eyes weren't making contact with hers. His face had a pink hue to it. She smiled softly.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be." Feeling brave she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh!" A collective groan came out. The two broke away.

"Now we have to deal with this again." Dustin said. The two just looked down bashful. They weren't entirely sure where their relationship was. They were too young to understand when they were kids. Now. Well only time would tell. 

After being embarrassed by their friends a starship landed not far from them. They all ran towards it. When they approached it the ramp was already down, and a man was standing waiting for them. He had his hands on his hips. The man's hair seemed to defy gravity, and looked softer than silk. Walking down the ramp he said.

"You guys are so lucky I heard you instead of Nancy. Your asses would have been grass." He said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. At moment I'm juggling multiple project (never thought I'd be that guy) and this kind of took a backseat in level of importance to me. 
> 
> At the moment I'm working on a really ambitious fic that I'll upload at some point I couldn't tell you when. Also my original book Son of the Monkey King over at Wattpad. Have my immediate focus.
> 
> I will keep this going though. I have big plans in store for it. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys are so lucky I heard you instead of Nancy. Your asses would have been grass." He said with a smile. Walking down the ramp he slung his left arm around Max, and his right around Dustin; tucking the two into his side. The red head let out a groan, but accepted the affection.

"Man are we glad to see you." Dustin said in relief with a bright smile.

"Yeah Steve thanks a lot. We definitely owe you one." Mike said.

"Owe me one?" The older boy asked. Removing his arms from Max and Dustin Steve took a few steps forward. "You guys owe me way more than one." He said, but his tone wasn't serious. 

"Whatever you say Steve." Max said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Steve chuckled lightly before speaking again.

"Alright let's head to your ship. I wanna see what you little shits did to it" He said. The entire party, save Jane, let out a groan at that. It took him a minute, but Steve finally noticed Jane's existence amongst the friend group. "Who's the new girl." He asked no one imparticular.

"This is Jane. She was our friend back home. We told you about her." Will spoke up making the introduction. 

"Oh." Steve said, his face blank. "Ooh." He said remembering the stories of Jane. "Ooooh!" He exclaimed finally connecting the dots. "You're lover boy's girlfriend." Steve said jostling Mike around. Said boy looked absolutely mortified. "Maybe he won't be so mopey now. The name's Steve Harrington at your service." He added with a charming, award winning smile, and his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Steve." Jane said shyly. She herself was also embarrassed by his previous statement.

"Now that introductions are out of the way lead me to the ship." Steve said. Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Will started leading the older boy away while Jane and Mike followed behind.

"He's a friend of yours?" The girl asked Mike confused. 

"Steve? Yeah he shows affection in his own weird way, but he looks out for us. Don't tell him I said this, because it'll only inflate his ego, but Steve is the best." Mike said in a resigned way. Almost like he didn't want to admit it.

Jane decided she liked Steve. Anyone who looked after her friends while she couldn't was okay in her books.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Steve was inside the ship looking over the damage. He was both impressed, and scared by what he saw. He was scared, because they weren't kidding about what happened. The ship was nothing more than scrap now. They could've died, and Steve didn't want to think about that anymore than he had to.

Steve was also impressed, because they weren't dead. A lesser crew would have surely died, but they didn't. The older boy let out a sigh before sitting in the co-pilot chair, visibly deflating. Max was seated across from him, while the others were gathering their stuff from the ship.

"You alright?" She asked her friend. A breathless chuckle left his mouth.

"Me? Yeah, I'm just thinking how you guys are going to turn my hair gray, before the age of twenty five." Steve told her raking a hand through his big fluffy hair.

"You don't have to worry about us Steve. You know better than anyone how capable we are." Max told him. It was a smaller version of her speech to Lucas earlier that day, but it wasn't any less true.

"So you say, but someone has to worry about you dorks." He shot back. The red head went quiet. Steve was one of the first people to show her kindness. Even before she met the party. His sincerity still took her by surprise to this day. Noticing her silence a smile formed on his face. "Oh? Is Mad Max at a loss for words?" He teased. The red head merely rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"No loser I was just thinking about how you always ruin the moment." She said. Steve chuckled.

"Whatever you say little red go get packed up, and meet us at the ship." He said getting out of his chair. As he walked away he heard the noise of frustration the girl made, but missed the small smile on he lips.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
On Steve's ship Max and Dustin could be heard bickering in the cockpit.

"Do they ever stop?" Jane asked.

"No." Everyone answered back.

"Steve can you please break that up?" Mike pleaded. 

"Yeah I got it." He answered. Heading into the cockpit Steve started barking orders. "Alright, alright. Max stop pushing Dustin. Dustin stop being an instigator." The two went silent at the older boy's words. "Dustin get in the co-pilot seat. Max go hang out Lucas." Steve said getting into the pilot seat. The girl's cheeks immediately heated up at that. The older boy was the only one she told about her crush on Lucas.

"But I'm your co-pilot." She said still flustered.

"Yeah well me and Dustin haven't hung out in a while. So no girl's allowed." Steve said with finality.

"Yeah no girls allowed." Dustin repeated. After the words left his mouth he felt Steve's hand upside his head. "Ow."

"What did I just say about instigating." Steve warned.

"Sorry m'lord." Dustin responded. Steve was looking at Max expectantly until her shoulders sagged.

"Fine." The girl stomped away.

The ship left the ground, and headed into space. Leaving Tatooine behind.

"Hey let me ask you something." Steve said to his curly headed companion.

"What's up?" Dustin responded.

"That girl Jane. You trust her right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she saved our lives more than once, and she's our friend." Dustin told his friend. "Why do you not trust her?" The curly headed boy asked.

"No it's not that. If you all trust her that's enough for me. It's just convenient that she's on a planet you guys are. A planet that you had no intentions of being on." Steve said. Dustin only shrugged.

"The force works in mysterious ways." Dustin told his older friend.

"Don't start with that mumbo jumbo." Steve said dismissively. With that, and a flick of a few switches they were in hyperspace.


End file.
